


People Don't Regress into Babies, do they?

by TylerM



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Baby, Baby Isaac, Big Brother Derek, Fluff, Guardian Derek, Isaac Feels, Isaac gets magically turned into a baby, M/M, Pack Feels, Puppy Isaac, Toddler, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-29
Updated: 2015-07-29
Packaged: 2018-04-11 21:09:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4452455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TylerM/pseuds/TylerM
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If there had ever been a time in Derek's life where he could have foreshadowed holding a crying baby on his hip as he tried to coo at him in a comforting manner while Peter uselessly laughed at him, he most definitely would have prevented it. </p><p>You see Derek has no idea how this happened. And by this, he means Isaac somehow magically turning into a toddler. </p><p>Repeat, a toddler.</p><p>- Or the one where Isaac magically gets turned into a baby and Derek has to look after him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	People Don't Regress into Babies, do they?

**Author's Note:**

> So today I decided that I would go on a posting spree and torture poor Isaac. I've been re-watching Season 2 and major Isaac feels. This has been on my computer for MONTHS I mean, months so I decided screw it I'm going to post it. I'm sorry in advanced that i post too much fluff, I just can't help myself honestly. I need to see a doctor. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy! :)

If there had ever been a time in Derek's life where he could have foreshadowed holding a crying baby on his hip as he tried to coo at him in a comforting manner, while Peter uselessly laughed at him, he most definitely would have prevented it. 

You see Derek has no idea how this happened. And by _this_ , he means Isaac somehow magically turning into a toddler. A _toddler._

People don't just regress physically into babies. That’s not normal.

Is it?

Derek’s afraid he might have missed some kind of life memo where apparently _this_ happens.

What has his life become? Life was so much easier before he started turning teenagers.

Last night was the full moon and they’d all been running around the woods because they’re werewolves and they need to run sometimes. The next morning however he'd woken up to crying.

Scared, loud toddler crying.

 Confused and rather irradiance at 8am in the morning he'd bolted into Isaac's room to find the source of the crying was a three year old child, huddled in the corner of his too big bed with the blankets pulled to his chin and sobbing. 

What? How? When? And most importantly, _why?_  

The child looked terrified crying there, and upon seeing Derek just sobbed harder and tried to make himself as small as humanly possible. It was then Derek realised it was definitely Isaac, only Isaac ever tried to make his lanky 6 foot frame smaller then everyone around him in order to become invisible. 

It took some coaxing to get him to be quite and stop crying, and even longer before the child allowed Derek to hold him. The older sighed as the little boy flinched and the sceptical looks he was sending him, clearly very wary of the authority figure.

Derek would openly admit how his heart broke into two when Isaac looked up at him with big brown eyes and whispered, "No freezer?"   
  
Derek held him tighter, and mumbled, "No freezer mate, nobody's going to hurt you here."   
  
After he'd gotten him to quite down a bit, Derek feed him some bananas which was the only thing in his apartment suitable for the little 3 year old. Lost at what else to do he called the one person he tried to actively avoid but thought would be of some help. He called Peter.   
  
Unfortunately Peter is still a bit of a prick and very loudly laughed his ass off upon seeing his nephew and baby Isaac, which had just started Isaac off again, crying his eyes out. At least this time he had his head on Derek's shoulder and allowed the man to comfort him.   
  
Derek glared at Peter while bouncing Isaac on his hip trying to get him to calm down.    
  
"Well done, I really hope you were more gentle when I was a child," he scowled.  
  
Peter just smirked, "I'm sorry, it was just a bit of the shock. Good to see the pups still as sensitive as ever,"   
  
Despite how much shit Peter seemed to give everyone, it was rare he ever made fun of Isaac. Despite him being the easiest target he didn’t like to offend the boy, he preferred to stick with puppy jokes designed to make the boy blush as much as possible (a game Peter had picked up from Alison and Lydia). In light of everything Peter had taken just as much a liking to Isaac as Derek had, they were pack and Peter felt unnecessarily protective of the golden pup. Everyone did.  
  
"He's a baby he's allowed to be sensitive," Derek mumbled.  
  
Peter refrained from asking _what about when he's a teenager_ , "are we going to ask the vital question as to why he is a toddler?"   
  
Derek sighed, "I don't know, I just woke up to him like this. Maybe something happened last night? We ran into a bit of trouble,"   
  
"What kind of trouble?" Peter asked.  
  
"Just some other werewolves we assumed, Isaac got scratched but it heeled and we chased them out of the woods."   
  
"Were you there for the whole encounter? They couldn't have done something while you weren't watching?" Peter asked.  
  
"I don't know, he might have gone to fight one on his own for a bit. I don't keep tabs on him!" Derek said frustrated, now rocking the silent Isaac.  
  
Peter just gave him a look that said, _I know you keep tabs on him all the time don't lie to me you were reluctant to let him go to Danny's birthday party last week and then stalked the place for two hours._  
  
"Whatever, he might have been cornered by one for a bit when he got scratched, I didn't see the scratch I was dealing with the other one. Why?" Derek asked.  
  
"We'll it's rare but he could have been cursed, they might not have been just werewolves." Peter said.   
  
Derek thought about it, and it was the only logical answer. Not that any of it was very logical to begin with.   
  
"Alright, so if he has been cursed how long will it last?" He asked, eyeing the boy who had become pliant on his hip, happily watching the two males.

"Do I look like a witch? I don't know, a day, 24 hours usually I guess. But it could be a week, a month, until some lesson is learnt I don't know my history that well." Peter rolled his eyes.

Derek sighed, "I'll give Denton a call. Maybe he'll know something."

"Until then?" Peter asked eyeing Isaac.

"Until then you’re on Isaac duty," Derek said handing over Isaac quickly to his uncle. Peter froze and held Isaac in front of him, frowning at the baby when the exchange left him teary and clearly fearful. Baby's aren't supposed to be this scared. 

"And what will you do?" Peter directed at Derek eyebrows raised.   
  
"Call the school and then get some supplies for him. Then go see Deaton, you look after him," Derek said in his stern alpha voice that was really code for _do not hurt him._  
  
Peter rolled his eyes, ignoring the way Isaac was clearly hesitant and fearful of the stranger, "I'll make sure I don't drop him or anything. I won't hurt your pup."   
  
Derek frowned wary of leaving the baby with his crazy uncle, but it looked like Isaac was slowly relaxing against the elder, so he reluctantly left.   
  
-/-/-/-  
  
After having a very weird, long conversation with Deaton about curses, they came to the conclusion that it was probably just a 24 hour thing. Well Deaton came to that conclusion after going through a million different seniors that Derek didn't care about and muttering to himself. It didn’t matter so much to Derek how Isaac had become this way he just really needed him to be big again. He was not equip for looking after toddlers.

 Reluctantly he picked up a few baby essentials from the store, he hoped Isaac would be fine tomorrow morning but he'd need something to wear for the time being. The big shirt wasn't going to cut it, so Derek had picked out some little jeans and some tops (and okay that baby leather jacket was just really cool how could he not).  
  
The call to the school had been awkward, because it was weird he was even harbouring Isaac let alone ringing him up unwell. Derek just tried not to think about it and hoped no one would come questioning about his whereabouts.   
  
When he returned home he was just about ready to crash and it wasn’t even lunch, worrying about a toddler who was really your 16 year old beta was freaking tiring work.

Derek doesn't see himself as a sentimental man, despite how apparently domestic he has turned due to Isaac. But he can't help how adorable he thinks it when he comes back to the apartment, Peter watching TV quietly chatting to Isaac, as the younger boy settles in his lap, gripping his neck tightly and hanging onto every word Peter says like he's hung the moons and the stars.  
  
Peter is obviously not as terrible with children as first assumed, which did make sense as Peter had looked after him and his sisters a lot. But it wasn't exactly a secret Derek and Isaac actively didn't like the male and barely tolerated his existence purely because he never seemed to go away.  Baby Isaac clearly doesn’t remember this dislike or can’t communicate much at least, because he is gripping Peter like life or death. Derek wonders if he actually likes Peter or he’s just the only one to gain comfort from.   
  
Peter looks up when Derek enters, "Look pup, uncle Derek's home," he bounces the boy on his lap and Isaac gives him a tiny, shy smile that certainly _doesn't_ melt his heart.  
  
"No problems then?" Derek asks, taking Isaac from his Uncle and dressing him in his new outfit. Isaac doesn't protest or ask questions, just allows Derek to manhandle him which he’s grateful for.  
  
"None whatsoever, pups too precious to cause trouble," Peter winks at Isaac who giggles softly.   
  
Derek finds it ridiculous how this is the man who tried to kill him and his pack yet turns to annoying soft when a baby is around. Or maybe it's just baby Isaac. Whether he wants his uncle to be or not, Peter is sort of in his pack and has made it pretty clear he favours Isaac. Not that its mutual, but Peter always enjoys indulging the boy in certain things. Derek wonders just how much Isaac, big or small realises this.   
  
Derek rolls his eyes, now admiring Isaac I'm his little attire that can be described as nothing but adorable. Because Isaac's a cute kid, nobody could deny that.

 He has these too big for his face puppy dog eyes and his mouth is constantly settled in a pout, with floppy curly locks covering some of his forehead. He looks scared, which worries Derek because he's not sure about Isaac's past entirely but by how hesitant he appears he wouldn't be surprised if it's because he's afraid if them. Or rather the male gender to be exact.

That makes Derek blood boil in a way he doesn't know how to express.   
  
He can tell Peters wondering the same thing, but they both choose to ignore it. And instead Peter snaps a photo of Isaac with his phone. Derek just raises his eyebrows.   
  
"What? We'll need blackmail for when becomes normal again. He won't believe us when we tell him how adorable he is,"   
  
Derek rolls his eyes, of course he won't but Derek's not sure he would tell him anyway.  
  
"So what does Deaton reckon?" Peter asks.  
  
"It's a curse, it will probably wear off in 24 hours. We just have to take care of him until then," Derek explains the best he can. Honestly the thought just gives him a headache.  
  
"Did he say if Isaac will remember it, or remembers us now?" 

Derek hadn't really thought about that, "no."

He crouches down at Isaac's level, ignoring the way he takes a step back slightly resting a hand on his shoulder to calm him, "Hey Isaac, how are you doing?"

He hears Peter snort and ignores it when Isaac shrugs.  
  
"Do you remember me? Or Uncle Peter?" He's 99 percent sure if Isaac could recall anything he wouldn't appreciate the condescending tone he's using or the term Uncle Peter, but again this is the best he has.   
  
Baby Isaac just shrugs in a non committal way which is really not much help.

"That's okay," Derek reasons, unsure what to do next,  
  
Luckily Peter knows children, "hey pup, are you hungry? How about we make some pp and J's and then we'll watch some cartoons?"  
  
His little baby face brightens up at that, but quickly he's recoiling backwards, "U-umm, I-I..."  
  
Peter frowns, "what's wrong pup?"   
  
"Daddy's not going to be mad?" He whispers in a hushed, afraid voice.  
  
They both sigh, "Daddy's not here anymore, he's gone to a place that bad people go to and now your here with fun Uncle Peter and Uncle Derek who are known for their love of cartoons and never ever yelling at kids as cute as you. Got it?" Peter asks.  
  
Isaac's face lights up a little, "Kay,"   
  
Peter smiles, "let’s get some lunch then.”

He swings Isaac into his arms earning a high pitch delighted squeal from the younger and turns back to Derek when they’re halfway to the kitchen, "you coming of dear nephew of mine?"   
  
Derek uses all his will power not to groan and trails behind the two uselessly. How did his life become this?   
  
This question continues to go unanswered but by the time they’ve almost finished lunch Derek apparently has other concerns, like how he ends up with peanut butter in his hair. It’s a mystery for him but he's sure it's Peters doing, from the smirk he’s got planted on his face.  Isaac on the other hand doesn’t look like his enjoying himself as much as his uncle, as the boy looks terrified that Derek's going to be mad, fear passing through he's eyes which is not at all what Peter had intended.

 Although Derek really wants to be mad, _because peanut butter in his hair,_ Peter was only trying to get the kid to laugh. He can't let Isaac be afraid of him.   
  
Instead, he takes some jam from his own sandwich and chucks it at Peter.   
  
The older smiles approvingly, "Touché."   
  
"Personally, I think jam is a good look for you," Derek laughs as Peter tries to remove the jam from his face.  
  
"Well the peanut butter could only help yours, white beaters and brooding went out a few years ago pup," Peter counteracts.  
  
Derek doesn't appreciate being referred to as pup, but the sounds of Isaac giggling distract him. "Oh you think he's right do you?" Derek asks the little boy who simply shrugs and continues to giggle.  
  
Isaac's giggle is something he's never heard before and it's so full of life and is the happiest he's ever heard the boy. It isn’t very often the boy even laughs, maybe a dark chuckle now and then and a small smile if he’s actually happy, but this is something entirely infectious.   
  
"You know what happens to pups who laugh at their alpha?" 

Isaac only looks frightened for a second before Derek is making extravagant silly noises and ruffling Isaac's fluffy hair and tickling his neck. The sound of Isaac's high pitch giggles carry through the apartment and it reminds Derek of when he was a kid, and his baby sisters used to laugh. 

Eventually Derek stopped his playful assault on Isaac, letting the boy catch his breath while he  
giggled slightly and he removes the remaining food lodged in his hair.   
  
"I bought him some blocks to play with," Derek tells Peter as he carries Isaac over to the couch, letting him sit on the floor he now wished he'd washed or something. He settles the blocks down next to the child expectantly and Isaac just looks up at him confused.  
  
"Why did you buy him blocks?" Peter asks far too sassily for Derek's liking.   
  
"Children like blocks," Derek says defensively, "don't they?"   
  
Isaac doesn't seem to know what to do with the blocks considering how he's staring at them. Derek and Peter both stare at him concerned for a moment while he just stares back. Derek can’t believe he’s actually having a stare off with a baby right now.   
  
Peter sits on the floor with Isaac and picks up a block, "I'm sure out of all the toys you could have picked for a three year old there had to be something better then blocks," he drawls.  
  
"I had blocks," Derek deadpans.   
  
"It seems that Isaac did not." Peter says frowning, piling the blocks on top of each other while Isaac just looks at them warily, like they might bite him or something.   
  
Derek frowns along with Peter and he can tell they're both thinking the same thing. What exactly was Isaac's childhood like.   
  
Sighing he sits in on the floor with Isaac and Peter, helping his former murderous uncle pile blocks on top of each other and Peter gives him a small smirk. Together the two of them manage to coax Isaac into playing, a happy grin on his face as he shouts delightedly when the blocks go neatly on top of each other and giggling when he pushes them to the ground (something Peter taught him, spend an excessive amount of time building the blocks only to push them down. Typical). They play like that for a while and it’s not as weird as it really should be. Even though he's beta should be a 16 year old teenage and not a baby, it doesn't seem to faze either males.

He's safe like this, Derek doesn't like to admit it but he likes knowing he's safe. Isaac is never safe enough.   
  
Slowly Isaac gets tired of the blocks and is having trouble focusing on the cartoons playing because he's falling asleep. Derek pulls the boy into his lap, which clearly startles the younger at first as he tenses up and flinches. Quickly the sense of danger is gone though, and Isaac rests his head against Derek's chest and has no trouble falling asleep almost instantly.

Derek tries to ignore his uncle who is smirking at him, but it’s rather difficult. 

"You really care about him," it's not a question, but a statement from the old alpha.  
  
"And you don't?" Derek snaps defensively.  
  
Peter rolls his eyes in defence and shrugs, "the kid knows how to get under people's skins," 

He snorts, because yea he's aware of that. When did Derek suddenly get so maternal towards teenager he has no relation to, constantly worrying about where he is or if he's okay. Isaac's wellbeing freaks Derek out some days and he refuses to admit his gone soft…but okay he's gone totally soft.

 And it's all Isaac's fault.  
  
"I'm his alpha, it's normal for me to be concerned about his health," Derek says, pulling Isaac closer to him.   
  
Peter laughs which Derek ignores, "you haven't always seemed the worried alpha type, and you’re not so worried about Cora,"   
  
Derek sighs, "Cora can take care of herself,"   
  
That only leaves the question on both of their minds, does that mean Isaac cannot?  
  
Of course he can, he's proved himself enough. It's just different with Isaac, Derek thinks. Cora doesn't need the assurance like Isaac does. Isaac needs someone to tell him he's okay. 

Derek could honestly punch Peter for putting the thoughts in Derek's head. 

He can feel Peter smirking for being a dick next to him, and the three of them settle in comfortably to watch cartoons.

-/-/- 

It feels like some time later when someone knocks loudly, and angrily on his apartment door and he doesn't admit it startles him because he may have dozed off with Isaac for a bit there.   
  
"I'll get it," Peter grumbles annoyed as he goes to open the door, although they all know its Scott, Stiles and Lydia.

Derek can smell human.   
  
"What a lovely surprise, here for tea?" Peter asks.   
  
Derek can hear Scott growl. He frowns when a very sleepy Isaac whines.   
  
"Where's Isaac?" Scott demands.  
  
"Excuse me?" Peter asks generally confused.  
  
"Isaac, he didn't come to school all day and hasn't been answering his texts. You didn't lose him did you?" Stiles demands.  
  
Peter turns to Derek, "you didn't tell them?"   
  
"No," he replies easily because it’s not any of Scott's business anyway, he's always been too nosey.   
  
That's how Scott, Stiles and Lydia find Derek and baby Isaac. Derek sitting on the floor with the toddle curled up to his chest.  Isaac is slowly waking up and looking between the three warily and then back up at Derek expectantly. Derek just shrugs at him, getting up from the floor and resting Isaac on his hip, "you three need to be more quite. And Scott stop growling you’re scaring him."   
  
It's Lydia who figures it out first. Obviously.   
  
"Oh my god, is that Isaac?" He can tell she's trying not to squeal but she's already inching forward with her arms out ready to hold him and coo nothing's at him. It isn't until Isaac buries his head in Derek's shoulder, frightened, that she takes a step back.   
  
"Sorry," she apologises, "he is just so adorable I can't even handle it. Hi Isaac, do you remember me? Lydia?" 

Derek's sure if he could he’d have some kind of objective at the way he was being addressed, but it coaxes baby Isaac from Derek's chest so that's something. 

"Wait a second, that's Isaac? Lahey?" Scott asks not convinced and sort of terrified.

"Yes," 

"What on earth did you do to him?" Stiles demands like the whole bizarre occurrence is somehow Derek’s fault.  

"Why do you automatically assume I did something?” Derek asks defensively.

“Well did you?” Stiles presses.

Derek sighs as he hears Peter chuckling, “It’s some kind of curse. Deaton thinks Isaac ran into something last night. That’s about all we’ve got to go on and we’re hoping it will wear off by tomorrow.”

“Maybe if someone had been paying more attention when he got lost last night,” Peter adds while Scott looks momentarily terrified he caused Isaac to turn into a toddler because they’d gone in different directions to chase the pack last night.

“It’s fine, it’s no one’s fault and it’ll wear off,” Derek assures everyone before Scott does something ridiculous like cry.

“You hope,” Lydia clarifies.

“We’ll deal with that when we get to it,” Peter smiles, taking Isaac from Derek when the child makes grabby hands at his uncle.

It’s still completely weird to see Peter so gentle with anything, its creeping Derek out a tiny bit.

It seems to be creeping everyone else out a little bit too.

“So, like does he remember anything?” Stiles asks.

Derek shrugs, “We don’t think so. He hasn’t seemed to so far, I think he’s got his old memories of being a child though,”

Derek doesn’t add explanation to that statement and from the look on Scott and Stiles face he doesn’t think he has too.

Lydia is the one to break the awkward silence that falls upon everyone.

“Gosh he’s so adorable, can I please hold him?” She gushes and even moves closer to Peter despite how much Lydia tries to avoid any contact with Peter.

“Sure,” He smiles, “Hey Isaac, do you remember Lydia? The pretty girl you asked out who rejected you?”

Lydia frowns at Peter but takes Isaac quickly and moves to the carpet where the blocks are. He instantly takes to her smiling up at her easily and captivated by everything she says, “Ignore mean Peter he doesn’t know what he’s talking about,” She assures the toddler.

“You are just the cutest thing in the world Isaac, can you say Lydia?” She asks.

It isn’t hard to be entranced by the young child, his curls bouncing away on his head and small shy smile looking up. He doesn’t attempt to say Lydia but giggles and waves his tiny arms a bit which is enough to get Lydia going again.

Stiles and Scott soon join her on the floor and help baby Isaac build blocks which Stiles then helps him tear down, animated voice and wild hands included.

Derek watches them from the kitchen silently, almost making a run to Isaac whenever he thinks there playing too rough or he might cry, only to go back when he just giggles. Its peter who startles him out of the trance he didn’t realise he was in.

“What happens if he doesn’t turn back tomorrow?” Peter asks, leaning against the door frame.

Derek just frowns, “We’ll deal with it tomorrow.”

“What happens if you don’t want him to turn back into a teenager tomorrow?” Peter pushes.

Derek tries not to growl, “Isaac is much easier to look after when he’s a teenager.”

“I donno, I disagree,” Peter contemplates, “He always seems to get himself into some kind of trouble.”

Derek rolls his eyes.

“It’s okay to care about him you know, he cares about you.” Peter states off handed like it doesn’t mean anything, but they both know the underlying connotations associated with what he’s said.

Derek sighs, “I know.”

Sometimes he hates himself that he can’t just be open with Isaac and all his pack really. Because he does care about them, he just doesn’t know how to show it. He’s Derek, his emotional range is difficult to display.

Peter just grins at his nephew, then goes to the couch to watch the three play with baby Isaac on the ground. Derek may not know how to express himself to his pack, but at least he can keep them safe this way.

-/-/-/-

It feels too soon when Scott, Stiles and Lydia say they’re heading home, but they’d stopped playing a good hour ago and Isaac had already started falling asleep, so it was better they all got some rest. They bid their goodbyes and told Derek to call if Isaac got bigger tomorrow. Truthfully they were all a little reluctant to see him go but Lydia was dying to show him all the photos she’d snapped on him as a baby, she’d have black mail for the rest of his life.

“Do you think he’ll remember anything?” Peter asks that night when they put Isaac in his far too big bed. Derek is momentarily worried he might fall out of it so he starts piling pillows around the child. Peter sniggers.

“I hope not to be honest, I don’t think he’d appreciate it,” Derek replies after his content Isaac has no hope of rolling out of bed that night.

Peter doesn’t say anything, just looks at Isaac intensely and shrugs, “tomorrow will tell.”

With one last kiss to the little boys forehead, Derek turns off the light and shuts Isaacs door.

-/-/-/-/-/-

The next morning, Derek is not awoken by cries which he is honestly very happy about. He gets out of bed and instantly goes to check on Isaac, make sure he’s big again. Isaac however is not in his room, and Derek can hear movement in the kitchen so follows the noise.

Isaac is sitting at the kitchen table with a coffee staring into nowhere, very much a 16 year old and not 3. Derek breathes a sigh of relief, he’s too old to be looking after babies. Also not emotionally stable enough.

Isaac is taken out of his trance when he spots Derek in the doorway and flushes a bright, noticeable red that goes down all the way to his neck. He ducks his head in embarrassment and Derek does his best not to chuckle.

So apparently Isaac does remember.

He goes to make himself a cup of coffee, trying to be as nonchalant as possible not to embarrass Isaac further. It doesn’t seem to help the flush on Isaac’s checks though.

When Derek takes a seat across the boy, the 16 year old can hardly make eye contact with him.

“Right,” Derek starts because they are going to have to address this eventually, “What do you remember?”

He thinks that’s a good starting point. Isaac still refuses to meet his eyes though so maybe not, “Um not everything. Just parts, bits. It’s more like a blur, or a dream. But I know it happened.”

Derek nods, “Well, at least you’re big now. That’s good.”

Isaac too nods and dares to meet his alphas eyes, “Um, thanks? I guess.”

Derek sighs, “It’s not a problem, your my pack. It’s what we do.”

Isaac lets out a self-deprecating laugh, for some reason he thinks looking after babies is not a part of what Derek signed up for.

Before he can comment on it though, Peter strolls in looking delighted that Isaac is big again, “Isaac welcome back to the land of teenage hood!”

Isaac groans and focuses on staring at his coffee, or anywhere that isn’t Peter, “Thanks,” he replies sullen.

Peter smirks, “So do you remember it?”

“More then I’d like,” Isaac admits.

Peters smirk just grows and that doesn’t mean anything good for Isaac, “Do you want to see photos? I’ve got so many cute photos,”

Isaacs eyes go wider and he stands up, “No absolutely not, delete them now,”

Peter gives him a look all eyebrows, “even if I was to delete them pup, Lydia has about 50 on her phone.”

If possible Isaacs’s expression gets even more mortified and he turns to leave, “we are never speaking of this again. It’s done.”

Derek has a very good feeling this is not the last they will hear of this.

“Come on pup you were so cute, we can watch cartoons again and nap!” Peter laughs as Isaac walks out.

“Shut up, stop talking,” Isaac yells.

“You can’t run to Scott’s that will just be worse,” Peter calls out.

There’s some shuffling heard in the other room until Isaac seems to realise that Peter is in fact right, unless he wants more teasing Scott’s may not be the option right now. Instead they hear someone plunking themselves down on the couch in a dramatic fashion, indicating Isaac has resigned to his fate of being teased by Peter and fallen on the couch.

Peter grins openly at Derek and laughs, “This is even better than I thought it would be.”

Derek tries to scowl but he knows he’s failing, “Stop teasing the poor kid, give him a break.”

Peter just shrugs unfazed, “Not like he doesn’t need it.”


End file.
